In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor substrate (hereinafter, referred to simply as a “substrate”), conventionally, various processings are performed on a substrate by using various kinds of substrate processing apparatuses. By supplying a processing liquid onto a substrate having a surface on which a resist pattern is formed, for example, a processing such as etching or the like is performed on the surface of the substrate. Further, after the etching is finished, a process of removing the resist from the substrate and a process of cleaning the substrate are also performed.
In an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-246156 (Document 1), after rinsing a developer or the like on a wafer by using a rinse liquid, the wafer is dried. Specifically, a wafer is loaded into a rinse processing part and absorbed by a wafer absorption part, and after an opening of the rinse processing part is closed by a shutter, an internal space of the rinse processing part is exhausted. Then, in the internal space which has been brought into a reduced pressure atmosphere, the rinse liquid is supplied onto the wafer while the wafer is rotated together with the wafer absorption part at low speed, and after that, the wafer is dried by rotating the wafer at high speed. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-105524 (Document 2) discloses a vacuum drying apparatus for drying a thin film formed on a main surface of a substrate while the inside of a chamber in which the substrate is contained is brought into a reduced pressure atmosphere.
When processings using various liquids and/or a drying process are performed in one chamber, various processing liquids are deposited onto a chamber inner wall, and this reduces the collection efficiency of the processing liquids and shortens the lifetimes of the processing liquids in recycling. Further, when some deposits are left on the chamber inner wall due to a plurality of processing liquids, this may cause particles. Furthermore, there is a possibility of causing heat generation and/or smoke generation by mixture of a plurality of processing liquids. On the other hand, in order to reduce the amount of gas to be used for the processings, it is preferable that the volume of a space in the chamber should be small.